


Sinners Called Saints

by Ofmanynames



Series: Sinning Saints [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofmanynames/pseuds/Ofmanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sociopaths in love. The Boss is a stone cold killer but not so much when it comes to "feelings". Then again neither is Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Zinyak was wrong; my biggest fear was not being unable to control things as I always found a way to control something, even if it was the way I was breathing. No, my greatest fear was losing my friends. If Zinyak had been smart he would have tortured me with the deaths of my loved ones, the names I didn't think of anymore because it hurt. If he wanted me to break, he should have done the same to me as he did Shaundi. Johnny had been the only one from the beginning that had not betrayed or died on me, and then suddenly he was gone. Part of me had never given up hope as we never found his body. I had always carried a torch for him, but timing had never been right. That and I became a muttering fool when I tried. Give me a gun and I can kill without a blink, ask me to deal with my softer emotions and I freeze.

Today I was vindicated my hope repaid. Johnny Gat was alive, stuck in his own hell, but alive. I rushed my way through the ship, following a trail of bodies, cursing the fact he never made anything easy. Finally after fighting my way through, I found him surrounded by bodies and killing an alien that had his glasses. He was covered in tank goo and alien blood.

"About time you showed up." He smiled cockily.

"You magnificent bastard." I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Gods, you're really here aren't you?" I could feel tears forming as the two of us stood there.

"Hey, come on." He rubbed my back. "What did you think I was dead? You should know better."

"Johnny, it's been six years." I pulled away, wiping away my tears. I hated crying.

"No shit? Explains the hair."

"Fuck you, I look great." I resisted the urge to fix my rat nest. "Get your ass in gear and let's go.

Johnny had gotten cleaned up and was regaling the crew with his story. It annoyed me that Zinyak had thought Johnny was scarier than me. Shaundi was already fawning over him when I decided to seek out Matt.

Matt Miller had a special place in my heart, much like a puppy would. No, if I was going to be honest with myself, I did love him in a way. A way that I was completely ignoring and never touching. Over the years, he had grown up but he was still a wimp. I found him sitting in the back, typing away.

"Matthew." He didn't acknowledge me. "Are you going to sulk?"

"Are you going to apologize?" I turned his face towards me so I could see the bruise. It wasn't as bad as it could be considering how hard I normally punched. I leaned over him and kissed the bruise, not missing the fact that his gaze kept skittering away from my breasts.

"I reacted badly." He took my hand and placed a kiss on my palm, rubbing his cheek against it. His lips were soft, bringing memories of them against mine. I pushed them away, not wanting to deal with them. I was pretty sure he had his lips permanently dyed blue as I couldn't find any lipstick on the ship. Matt was one of those men who almost needed physical contact, I blamed it on not enough hugs as a child. He loved to cuddle against me or anyone who would let him. It explained a lot about him. I leaned against him, letting him put an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you going to tell him or pussy out and pine away?" He only knew from a drunken call after he ran for his life. When he still worked for the syndicate, he had rubbed Johnny's death in my face, it was only fair that he had to deal with the mess. Since that call, we had kept in touch, he was the one person I could take to and not have Saints hovering over me like a child.

"Are you going to finally tell Asha?" He blushed. "You might have a shot." He pushed me away and went back to sulking. I couldn't help but to smile as I left him in peace. I stopped outside the main room, the gang was still bullshitting. I debated joining them, only to walk away. I would have my reunion time with Johnny only after I figured out what I wanted to say to him. I was not going to be a muttering fool again nor would I let it pass me by again. I kicked CID out of his room and collapsed on the pile of mattresses. I would deal with this tomorrow.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelique dreams of the past and yet again fails to romance Johnny.

The main problem with being on a spaceship, besides everything, is the fact there is no alcohol or drugs here. That meant I had to deal with dreams instead of my usual dead sleep thanks to trying to kill my liver. Sleep has never been my friend; nightmares always come at me with a vengeance. Ma mere always told me it was my conscience trying to talk to me. My conscience was an asshole.

  _“Did you hear that asshole Donnie? He said I was his girl.” Lin’s voice faded out. I could barely make her out in the trunk._

_“Lin, come on. Lin, wake up. Please.” My side burned where Sharp shot me, stealing my breath as I tried to undue my binding.  The car was filling with water and I could feel panic threatening to over take me. “Lin!” My voice was high and pitiful as I nudged her with my knee to no response. I worked at the ties, managing to pull them tighter before slamming them into my ass until they popped. I reached out, shaking her to no avail. “I’m sorry.” I whispered before pulling the emergency latch on the trunk. Water rushed in, threatening to drown me. It felt like hours before I reached the surface and even longer before I reached land. I reached in my pocket, hoping that my cell was still working but alas it too was dead. A hysterical giggle escaped, threatening to take me over. I pressed my hand into my wound, hoping to slow down my blood loss as I made my way down the sidewalk. I didn’t know where I was off hand, no one passed by me, not even a damn squirrel. Finally I found a lone payphone and sent a prayer to the gods that it still worked. I couldn’t call the police. I racked my brain for any number I knew and could only come up with one. Cursing myself for not knowing anyone else’s, I was going to get it later for not knowing my boyfriend's, I called him collect._

_“The fuck, Ang, do you have any idea how much collect costs? I’ll call you back.” I stared at the phone in disbelief. That cheap bastard. I slammed the receiver down hard than I should have and glared at it. I was going to skin him the next time I saw him. It took nearly ten minutes before he called back. “Ang? Come on, the fuck you call if you’re not going to talk?” I bit my lip and uttered a phrase I hadn’t since primary school._

_“Johnny, I need help.” I almost smiled as I heard noise in the background cut out, he must have pulled that overpriced car of his over._

_“Angelique!” It took me a moment to realize he was calling my name. “The hell is going on?”_

_“Sharp killed Lin.” I couldn’t stop the sob from escaping. “I’m losing a lot of blood.”_

_“Look hold on, I’ll be right there.” I left my legs lose the battle with gravity and the ground surged at me._

My hand flew up to stop the fall, only for me to smack myself in the face as I woke up. I rubbed my now sore cheek as I turned over. Being in Johnny’s nightmare must have drug up that particular past. Lin’s death had hit me hard. Up until that point, playing gangbanger had been just a game. Taking back the row really hadn’t mattered to me all that much, I was having too much fun hanging with people who didn’t mind my inner psycho. She had been one of the few female Saints around, we had gotten along great. I changed after that day. I bottled up my emotions and let my inner psycho take the reins. I became more ruthless, there was no more time for games. If you didn’t get out of my way, you died. After I took control of the Saints, pretty much everyone was happy with the new attitude, especially Johnny.

I hopped out of my makeshift bed and headed to the showers. I needed to cool off, thinking about Lin always lead me to thinking about Carlos, which always lead to other deaths. I turned the water on cold, blasting away my nightmares. I was trebling and my skin was bluish when I finally stepped out of the shower. I pulled on the much hated jumpsuit, ready to trade in Asha’s life just for a decent outfit and underwear. I made my way through the ship checking on the crew. Kinze was asleep, her mouth open and drooling on her keyboard. I would have moved her but I learned from the last time when she punched me. Pierce was playing what passed for a video game out here; he tipped his hat to me and went back to his game. Shaundi was curled up on the couch, CID in her arms. I did not want to know. Asha was busy working out. It really was the only thing she ever did. King and Keith were in the cockpit shooting the shit. I honestly think that if Earth hadn’t gone boom, the two of them would have run for office. More power to them, being president had sucked ass. I found Matt in the back as always, he too was sleeping, looking like a little emo angel. I undid his scarf as I always worried he was going to strangle himself in his sleep.

“So what’s this I hear about you been president?” I nearly jumped out of my skin at Johnny’s voice. He sat on top of a pile of crates, playing with a knife that looked suspiciously like mine. “I mean, how the hell did you manage that? Did the accent just pass everyone by?”

“Technically, I am as American as you. You wouldn’t believe the bullshit I went through after being elected. I guess no one really believed people would vote for me. Republicans loved me because of my guns; democrats love me because of my drug and sex policies.” I shrugged. “They loved me in theory but in practice not really. At least they can’t impeach me now.” He laughed before jumping down to stand before me. He was one of the few men I didn’t tower over; it was nice to see eye to eye with someone. He stood close enough that I could feel the heat coming off of him. I wanted to lean into him and let that heat warm me.

“What happened after, you know?”

“What didn’t happen? Shaundi broke; every red cent we made was just gone. We had to start from scratch again. Shit was crazy.” I shrugged. “I had to get a new crew, took almost six people to make up for the loss of you.”

“I’m that important huh?”

“Johnny.”

“I’ve missed that, only you say my name like that.” I stood there awkwardly staring at him. He bit his lip in an unbearably sexy way as his eyes traveled over me. The air was charged between us and I wanted to reach out to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “I’m heading to bed. Night Ang.” I stood there dumbfounded. What the hell just happened?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelique is a fail-whale when it comes to seduction but at least she figures out why.

"Someone's a miss grumpy pants. I recommend getting to someone else's."

"Shut it Fun Shaundi." I yelled as I slammed a zin's head into a wall.

"Hey I'm just saying you need to relax."

"This is relaxing to me." The flashpoint turned blue as I unloaded my gun into the last guy.

"CID's always looking to get lucky, he's pretty good too."

"Gods, no. I don't need sloppy thirds." I shuddered as I called up a car on the HUD. A purple hatchback materialized in front of me. "Let's go party." I tossed her the keys and let her drive.

"Seriously Boss, out of all the shit you can have here and you still drive this piece of shit?" I shrugged.

"I like my car, first one I ever bought fuck you very much."

"You know, we should have a party, get the whole gang in."

"Saints reunion tour?"

"Yeah, we can make the new people serve drinks."

"Kinzie would poison all of us."

"I can hear you, you do realize that right?" I always had a mini-heart attack when Kinzie suddenly spoke up. "Poisoning you at this time would be inefficient anyhow."

"She's kidding right?" Fun Shaundi shot me a nervous glance.

"Probably. So how about it Kinze? Let's have a party"

"No."

"Come on, I'm doing all the work here, a party would be a great way to get out some stress." I waited for answer, finally threatening, "Fine, I'll ask Matt to program it so that you can only access  _that_  outfit."

"I'll cut you." The menaced whisper cut through the air. "Fine." We made plans for the crew to come in the sim in an hour. I directed Shaundi to my favorite store, Leather and Lace. Johnny's return sparked a zest for life I haven't felt for years. I missed how things had been before, the way I could just be free, it was time for a blast from the past.

Between Keith and King, my style had taken a drastic change from slutty gangbanger to conservative CEO. I had let my hair go back to its natural red instead of my Saints purple. I had traded in my old lady glasses for contacts to add to my professional look. I did my tattoos under my clothes and tried to be nice as much as I could. It was no wonder the public had hated me, I was trying far too hard.

Shopping was easy in the simulation, everything was my size, a sign Zinyak didn't know what hell retail really was. I ditched my sensible shoes for heeled boots, I had grown up in heels and could run better than a two dollar whore dodging her pimp. Gone were my khakis that covered the vines and flower tattoo running down my leg for a short skirt, purple of course, that barely came pass my ass. My sensible shirt took a header into the trash for a white spaghetti strapped tube top that contrasted nicely with my tan skin. The colors on my tattoos were a little faded, I couldn't remember the last time I had them touched up. The vines from my leg continued up pass my stomach to stop at my chest where a purple rose bloomed. My arm was covered with tribal tattoos gotten after a very drunk night. They were done before I had run afoul of Maero and his lot. Now they just reminded me of Carlos.

"Whoa, old school style, I like it."

"What can I say? I put the bang in gangbanger."

"That was horrible."

XXX

The Broken Shillelagh had been the choice spot in Steelport, cheap beer, great crowds and zombie games. The beer here didn't have the same effect, the crowd glitched and the video games didn't work but it was familiar. Everyone seemed to be fine and enjoying the downtime. I sat between Johnny and Matt listening to Asha go on about one of her missions. Johnny and her were trying to out do each other. If Asha had been a man, I would have just given the two of them rulers.

"So there I am, busted leg, trying to get this one to the LZ and he's whimpering as every bullet goes by."

"To be fair, it was my first time in the field." Matt interrupted her, his blush showing through his make-up.

"Matthew has never been one for actual fighting. He still complains if I make him come in to help me."

"Excuse me if I'm not blessed with your psychopathic tendencies."

"Sociopathic. There's a difference." I remarked as I took a swig of beer. "There's nothing wrong with what I enjoy. You are stuck on this mindset that there is a right and wrong, morals are just a product of reason to prolong life. I fabricate my own reason for life. Why should I obey the reasons that my ancestors came up with?" Johnny toasted my little speech.

"Seriously, that's what you're going with?"

"It's better than Johnny's excuse. He's the Buddhist." I snickered.

"Hey, everyone I kill I'm doing them a favor keeping them from incurring further karmic debt." The looks on Asha and Matt's faces were priceless. I couldn't help the laughter that came out; the look of horror on Asha's face alone was priceless. I leaned back against Johnny, his smile echoing my own. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, drawing me against him. My heart skipped a beat as I settled against him in a familiar way. We had done this cuddling many a time as we watched movies after Aisha's death.

It had been a tough time, he had been healing from his wounds and was surly as hell. Since the two of us really couldn't have a talk about emotions and shit, my solution had been to force him to sit and watch movies. He didn't really go for it at first, I had to practically sit on him to keep him in one place. Soon enough though, he was enjoying my collection of B-movies, laughing as hard as I.

The cuddling had started after Carlos' death, I had been torn apart by it. During our usual movies, I had started crying out of nowhere. Johnny just pulled me into his arms and let me cry. I cried like a bitch drenching his shirt while he just held me. Anyone else I would have had to explain how guilty I felt, how useless. He just held me and whispered, "I know."

Every time after that I automatically went in his arms, we didn't talk about it. We didn't talk about how sometimes we would fall sleep in each other's arms. Therefore neither of us talked about how I started bringing pajamas or how he got more comfortable furniture. I never brought it up that I faked being still asleep when I caught him stroking my cheek. I wanted to give him a chance to get over Aisha's death, I didn't want to be a rebound, plus I was terrified of screwing things up.

I wanted nothing more than to turn and kiss him but fucking hell I was a coward plus the first time I did kiss him, I didn't want an audience. I tamed my urge by stretching out and placing my legs on Matt's lap. He looked at me in shock before laying his hands on my boots. I knew it was mean to tease him; I knew how he liked me but I buried any feelings I may have had for him when I found out Johnny was alive. I was great at burying things I didn't want to think of. I wanted him to find love with Asha but goddamn that bitch was slow on the take. Asha continued her story, glaring at me the whole time. Matt stared firmly at the wall behind her as he add commentary all the while absently stroking my leather boots.

"Playa, can you please teach this thick-headed bitch how to shoot." King beckoned me over to the pool table where he was kicking Pierce's ass. I tapped the arm around me and flashed him a smile as I got up. I snatched the cue out of Pierce's hands and studied the table.

"Gods, you fail so hard at this game."

"No, I plan things out, I take my time. I have this game won."

"There's a reason no one likes your plans" I leaned over and took the shot, sinking three of the balls. Behind me, I could hear Matt choke on his tea. I smiled wickedly. I knew that when I bent like this, my pale blue semi-sheer underwear was clearly visible, showing off my (if I say so) well defined ass. I had picked the color for two reasons: it was a similar shade that Matt wore and would hopefully make Asha make her move and also it looked good on me.

"Still up to your old tricks?" King said low enough for only the two of us to hear.

"Might as well, it's not like I have constituents to worry about anymore. At least I had someone to enjoy it again." I shrugged off the hand on my shoulder as he offered me comfort. I took another a shot. King had been there in the beginning and was one of the few people who knew of my feelings towards Johnny. He was there when Julius had given me the most embarrassing talk about my lacey underthings. "Let's just play." King and I played two more games while Pierce bitched the whole time about strategy. Teasing him was one of my favorite things to do; the way he bitched made me smile no matter how shitty I was feeling. I felt a warm hand on my lower back and found Johnny standing there. I threw Pierce the cue and walked out with him, noticing on the way how red Matt's face was.

The two of us walked in silence, the city in a constant state of dismal.

"As much as I loved the show back there, I hate to break it to you; I don't think Asha plays for your team."

"My team?" My initial thrill of finding out that he had been looking was damped by confusion.

"Man, I thought my opinions sucked, does Shaundi even do girls?" I grabbed his arm stopping both of us in the streets.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Why would I give a shit if Shaundi did girls?"

"Ang, it's okay. I've known you're a lesbo for years."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelique and Johnny actually manage a conversation that doesn't go wrong. Translations are at the very bottom. Chapter also includes sexy time fun time.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, you'll probably figure out why this one took so long.**

_"You're sweet on Johnny, aren't you?" Aisha sudden question had me choking on my coffee, thank the gods it was iced. I stared at her in shock, her expression was mischievous._

_"Could you wait until I swallow to ask something like that?" I placed my drink down on the coaster and looked at her. "Do you want me to be honest?"_

_"You do know that basically tells me everything, right?"_

_"I care a lot about him but so do you and you were there first. More importantly, he loves you, Eesh, probably more than he loves violence." I sighed. "I may do a lot of bad things, but poaching another's man is something I can't do." I waited for her to blow up at me, only to be surprised when she relaxed._

_"It's okay, I understand. I know I can trust you. You and Johnny may be raging sociopaths but you two have honor."_

_"Was it that obvious, how long have you known?"_

_"About a month after you joined the Saints, Troy was the one that told me. I think he was hoping I'd keep you away from Johnny." She patted my hand. "Don't worry, he doesn't know, he's not exactly the best at picking up on things like that."_

I started at him in shock. How in the hell could he think I was gay? I felt overwhelming anger rush over me. "How long have you thought that?" I gritted through clenched teeth.

"Years now, it was kind of obvious, you always allowed meetings at the strip club, the hoes around the mission, plus I've never seen you take the slightest interest in men." The idiot looked proud of himself. "Plus Troy told me about being your beard, figured that was why you put up with him so long, even after you found out about him." My anger peaked and I punched him right in that cocky mouth of his. I forgot how strong I was in the simulation and he went flying in a car.

"Je vous ai aimés depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu putain de connard d'idiot!" I screamed at him. "Vous piquez stupide, comment diable pouvez-vous pas voir ça?"*

"I'm going to level with you; I don't have a fucking clue as to what your problem is." He yelled the last part.

"Figure it the fuck out." I snapped back at him. I used my super-speed to get the hell out of there. I ran until it hurt, knowing I was safe for the moment I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands. "Kinzie, how much of this did you see?"

"Pretty much all of it."

"Anyone else?"

"No, I'm the only one monitoring." Thank the gods for small favors. "We'll put this under skirt category."

"Thanks, I'm going to fuck this place up some more." And so I did. I worked off my anger through the races and virus injections. Finally spent I logged off. Coming out of the sim was always disorientating, without my glasses my vision wasn't nearly as good up close. Then there was the fact I hadn't really moved for hours and my body ached. Shaundi was sitting at the console in front of me, surfing the Zin equivalent to the internet.

"Hey boss, something happen between you and Johnny?"

"Nothing happened, like always."

"Right, well he wants to talk to you. He seems pissed." She shrugged and went back to surfing. I didn't feel like dealing with him tonight, I had been friend-zoned on a level so hard, I don't think there was a term for it. Closet-zoned maybe? Troy sure had had the last laugh, that idiot. Depression rolled over me like always when I thought of him. I peeked out the door and sure enough there he was sitting on the crates playing with his knife. I ducked back in and went out the other side. I jumped over the railing, landing quietly as possible. The common area was empty except for Matt who was doing something with the TV. I was safe in here for now. I sat on the couch watching him work, he muttered to himself, his hair falling in his face every couple of moments. I noticed his nail polish was chipping and felt sadness. It was stupid that that would remind me of how Earth was gone.

"Ah ha! I knew I could find it!" He crowed suddenly, jumping up and doing a victory dance. He froze when he saw me. "How long have you been there?" His voice squeaked.

"A while. What did you do?" He launched into an excited explanation on how he configured the TV to pick up signals and I kind of zoned out. Technobabble always went over my head. "So we can watch anything good?"

"Only the best show ever." He clicked the unit on and the theme song of Nightblade played. I almost groaned in horror. I never watched the show, mainly because I had known the actor and he was a twit. The look of joy on Matt's face made me hold my tongue. I patted the seat next to me. Someone might as well be happy tonight. He sat down next to me, his whole body ridged. I rested against him, laying my head on his shoulder, if anything he went more ridged.

"Relax Matthew. I'm not going to molest you."

"I wouldn't mind." He replied cheekily. I glared at him in return. "So we're never going to talk about that night, I take it?"

"Non, we are not." I sat up and rubbing my forehead.

"You're not your mother."

"What?" I looked at him in confusion. What the hell did she have to do with this?

"It's okay to love more than one person, it doesn't make you a whore."

"I'm so not dealing with this. Enjoy your show; I'm going to go deal with Johnny." At least he wouldn't left me questioning my life as much. I left poor Matt with a hurt look on his face. I took a deep breath and went to face the music. As soon as he saw me, he jumped down and glared at me through purple lenses. I crossed my arms and glared back. We stood there for almost ten minutes, neither of us willing to start. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. "Johnny, I'm not a lesbian. The reason you've never see me interested in guys is because I've always been interested in you." _Liar._  "I've always loved you and I was always biding my time. I wanted to give you time to get over Aisha and I was scared of screwing up our friendship." He suddenly grabbed me, his hands lacing through my hair as he pulled me close and kissed me. He pushed me up against the wall, pinning me as he explored my mouth. I thrust my fingers through his spiky hair, pulling him closer as I rubbed my body against his. I felt the zipper to my jumpsuit being pulled down and then suddenly cold air on my chest. He pulled away to stare at my exposed flesh.

"Do you have any idea the amount of blue balls you've given me over the years? You are going to pay for every single one I had to rub out when you could have been doing it."

"You were the one who thought I was gay."

"We will talk about that later, right now I want to fuck you. Understand?" I nodded. He suddenly threw me over his shoulder, I squealed like a girl. I started to protest only to have him slap my ass. "Right now, I want you bent over that pool table." I couldn't see anything from my position but I could hear Matt's strangled gasp as I was carted into the room. "Fuck off kid." Johnny put me down in front of the pole table and glared at Matt who stood frozen in shock. "Actually wait a second." Johnny took Matt's scarf off him. "Yeah, this will do. Now go fuck off."

"Matthew, do you mind?" My voice snapped him out of it and he took off. I watched Johnny slid the scarf through his hands, my heart skipped a beat. I knew he was into some kinky things, I was the one that had packed up his house after Aisha died; I had found the straps attached to the bed among other things. He tossed it on the table besides me and tugged on my collar.

"Off." I did as he asked and watched as he did the same. My eyes wander over his body, he was still fit after all that time stuck in his nightmare, his body had many scars, including the one Jyunichi gave him. He pressed a kiss to my lips, sweet and tender, teeth nipping at my lips, his tongue sweeping inside, taking me over. I hopped up on the table and leaned back slightly from him. I ran my hands over his chest, scrapping his nipples with my nails, his abs were well defined and finally I held my prize. I ran one hand over his cock, swiping a thumb over the head. He clutched my writ and drew my hand away.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to see if you lied or not." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well we could have been doing this years ago if you'd learned how to flirt." He moved my legs apart and ran his hands up my body to cup my breasts; he flicked his thumbs over my nipples making them draw painfully tight.

"I'll get right one that then."

"I catch you flirting with anyone, I'll gut him." The growled threat had the opposite effect on me as I felt my body tighten more. He gripped the back of my head, drawing my neck to the side as he laid open kisses along it. I was clutching him, nails digging in his back and scalp as he suddenly bit me. He licked the bite, taking the sting out of it. He drew away, taking my hands in his. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." His smile was wicked and smug as he used Matt's scarf as a rope. I watched as he did a complicated knot on each wrist, it was tight but not enough to really hurt. He put my heels back on and had me bend over the table. I couldn't see what he hooked the scarf on but it was suddenly taut, my arms stretched over my head, even with heels on, I barely touched the floor. He drew my hair off my face tying it back. He leaned over me, dropping a kiss on my nape, followed by a sharp bite; he proceeded down my body, biting and licking away the sharpness. He played over the spots that had me crying out the most: the side of my breasts, the tender flesh above my hips and finally my ass. I was panting by then, squirming in my bonds, I was pretty sure the table would be stained from my juices. "Johnny, please." I begged when he palmed my ass.

"I'm going to take my time here; no amount of begging will help you." He slapped one cheek, I gasped, my mind blanking for a moment. "The way I see it, you owe me." He slapped the other one and then proceeded to alternate cheeks until my flesh felt like it was on fire and I was crying out for mercy. I could feel him hot and hard against me, I squirmed against him, pulling at my arms, needing to move.

"The fuck I owe you for?" I finally managed to get out, my breath was ragged as he spanked me yet again in response.

"How about the fact if you had said something, we could have been doing this for years?" He thrust into me in one smooth motion. Little cries fell from my lips as he moved slowly in me, giving me a change to become accustomed to his size. He pressed his body over him, pulling at the scarf at my wrist and it suddenly came unknotted. He pulled me up with him, his arm between my breasts so that he could hold his hand around my throat. He turned my face so that we could kiss, his tongue delved into my mouth with the same rhythm of his cock. He was hitting that spot in me that felt oh-so good, my body tightened and I could feel myself approaching the peak. He suddenly stopped all movement, hold me still when I tried to move.

"Please, Johnny. Mon dieu, je te veux, je t'en prie touche moi, oh putain, baisez-moi, je veux ta bite, je t'ai besoin."* I begged him, my grasp of english long gone, biting at his lips. I felt him smile. I panted against his mouth as he started moving again. The bastard tormented me, every time I got close he would stop, keeping me on edge. I was in the middle of begging him when he pulled out, he turned me so I was facing him properly and thrust into me again. I wrapped my legs around him holding him close to me, I clung to him as he thrust harder and faster into me. I came hard, clutching him, crying out his name as I did. I heard him call my name and he bit down on my neck, the pain sending me over the edge again. We laid there on the table, panting, both of us beyond speech. After about ten minutes, he propped himself up on his arm above me and rubbed his lips across him.

"You okay?" I was still unsure if I was able to talk yet, so I just nodded. "Good, ready for round two?"

"Round two?" I didn't think I would survive another so soon.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do." His smile was pure Johnny, smugness and cockiness purified as he moved in a way that had my eyes rolling back in my head.

We did it four more times; the last one was gentle, almost loving and terribly intimate. As we laid down on the couch, both of us exhausted, he sleepily told me he loved me. Which would have been fan-fucking-tastic if he hadn't called me the wrong goddamn name.

XXX

Translations for those who don't read french:

*"I have loved you since I met you, you fucking idiot asshole!" I screamed at him. "You stupid prick, how the hell can you not see that?

*"Please, Johnny. My god, I want you, I beg you touch me, oh fuck, fuck me, I want your cock you, I need you."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelique is really bad with relationships, proof lies in the past! Also more fun time sexy time. Warning: Shaundi.

_"Angel, I love you." I grimaced at the bastardized version of my name, you would think after sleeping with me over the years, he would realize how much I hated being called that._

_"Don't make me get out the gag." I glared at the speaker laying in bed next to me. I knew how he felt, but I felt nothing for him, not even respect. He was little more than a living sex toy to me nowadays. Once upon a time, he had been a friend but he betrayed me and now fancied himself in love. He rose over me, kissing and biting my neck, his hands wandering over my body. This is why I kept him around, when he kept his mouth from running, he made me feel good. He trailed down my body, using his mouth in the only acceptable way, my hands tangled in the sheets as I approached my climax._

_"Marry me." Just like that, my excitement died. I placed a foot on his chest and kicked him out of my bed. He grunted as he landed and tried to return. I rolled off the other side, putting distance between us. I walked out of the room after grabbing my robe, needing a drink. I was on my second glass of brandy when he showed his face, he was half-dressed only missing his shirt as he approached me. "We work well together, you know we do."_

_"If by work you mean sex, then yes we do."_

_"Come on, you and I, we've had good times. I want you safe, you need to get out of this life." I said nothing as he watched me. "I love you, come home with me, I can make you happy again." I hated when he brought that up._

_"What do you see me doing? Pulling a Betty Bush, sitting home waiting for you?"_

_"Ford."_

_"What?"_

_"Betty Ford was- never mind. What do you have here anymore? The old gang is gone, the new one is full of issues."_

_"They are my friends."_

_"Some friends." He scoffed as he drew on his shirt. "Three days I've been here, not a one has checked on you. "He took away my drink. "None of them even realize how much pain you're in. You've been drinking yourself to sleep, you don't smile like you use to and you've lost weight because you aren't eating." He cradled my face in his hands. "Let me take care of you." I gripped his wrists pulling him away._

_"You seriously see me holding dinner parties, rubbing elbows with the elite, dancing with you at the policemen's ball and having the two point five kids?" He gave me that look I hated, that look he always had when I mentioned this, pity, sympathy, fucking understanding, I hated it with a venegance._

_"You already attend the balls." He pointed out trying to steer the conversation away, twisting his hands so that he was holding mine._

_"You have this romanticized vision of me, I'm not that person."  I ignored what he had said, trying to talk over him. I hated it when he was being reasonable when all I wanted was a fight. I pushed him away and took a swig from the bottle. "I'm a happy little murderess, I get off on all this shit and I refuse to let anyone make me feel guilty about it." His motions were jerky as he buttoned his shirt. "You hide who you are, I don't. You lie to yourself, that you didn't enjoy killing those corrupted cops, the ones that perverted your beloved system."_

_"You would know all about lying wouldn't you Angel? I don't know why I keep coming back here. It's the same argument every fucking time." Finally, he was going to indulge me with a fight. He finished fussing with his shirt and worked on his tie. I crooked my finger and like always he came. I fixed his tie for him and smooth down his collar._

_"This is why you put up with it. For all the shit I put you through, I show you tiny bit of kindness and you keep hoping for the best." I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You keep hoping I'll one day love you again when I never will." He pulled away from me and glared._

_"We make a pair then. I pine for you while you pine for a dead man who would have never loved you."_

Matt hit the floor hard, holding his stomach as he struggled to bring in air. I relaxed and waited for him to recover, Kinzie snickered at his pain; we both had warned him this wasn't going to be easy. He wanted to be able to defend himself in the real world and asked to be trained. I only knew one way of training people and that was kicking their ass until they learned not to get hit.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hit me in the stomach again." He finally gasped out.

"Matthew, do you really think that any one will tell you where they are going to hit? Pay attention to my movement not my mouth." I shrugged. "I'm not even hitting you hard."

"You are hitting 30% harder than you normally do." Kinzie chimed in.

"She's right, you're hitting hard than when I suggested not rescuing Gat." He finally stood up and before he could prepare, I kicked his legs out from under him, he landed hard on his ass. I held out a hand to help him up, I did so when he took it only to twist it behind his back and slam him back down. "That's it I give up!"

"Seriously? We just started." I sighed with disgust.

"You just keep hitting me, how am I supposed to learn from that?"

"Don't get hit, duh. I'm going easy on you anyhow, otherwise you would be bleeding by now." I leaned back against the wall. I was bored, I wanted back in the simulation to burn off some of my energy but Kinzie had grounded everyone while she worked on some master plan. I tapped my nails over and over against the wall, trying to distract myself.

"You should just talk to him." Kinzie tapped away at her laptop. "Or hit him, that's more your forte."

"Do you really listen to everything that goes on in the ship? You realize how creepy that is, right?" She shrugged.

"You listen in on everything?" Matt's face was bright red as she smiled evilly.

"To be fair, this is a small ship, even I've heard." I couldn't help teasing him. The poor boy's face was redder than my ass currently was. I patted him on the shoulder. "There, there Matthew, it is only natural for a boy of your age. Just remember to take a break and moisturize, you don't want chaffing."

"I hate all of you." I ruffled his hair only to have him slap my hand away.

"You should just talk to Asha already, at least you would know if she fancies you at all."

"Yes, that should be so easy, after all you told Gat right away." It was my turn to blush.

"I'm a woman, we hold things in forever. Just like I'm not going to mention to Johnny that he called me Eesh until I'm so bloated with anger three weeks from now that I explode."

"That doesn't make any sense. When Nyte Blayde called Marion by Sylvia's name she confronted him right away." Kinzie and I shared a look; both of us thought it was a shitty show.

"You're young; you haven't learned that women never make any sense. We bottle shit up, manipulate the hell out of men and each other and generally dislike everyone." My fellow woman snickered.

"Just look at how she was with Troy." Kinzie's joke fell flat and I watched as she pratically shrunk in on herself as I glared at her. "Speaking of awkward, you might want to head up to the cockpit. Shaundi's finally having a talk with him."

"Hell, this might get ugly." I knew that the girl had a thing for him, though I hadn't known until after he was gone to be honest. It had pissed me off how much I had to put up with her shit after he was gone; I was too busy dealing with her grief to deal with my own. As I neared the cockpit, I could hear their voices. Shaundi sounded like she was nearly crying while Johnny made the appropriate soothing noises. The doors slid open soundlessly, allowing me to see the two of them. I stood back with my arms crossed watching them. Shaundi was going on her usual beat of how it was her fault that he had been left behind and how it had hurt her. I had heard it so many times, I could recite it by heart.

"It was my fault this all happened. If I hadn't been so weak, you wouldn't have had the boss get me out first."

"Whoa, hold up Shaundi. I told you to get the boss out, not the other way around. I trusted you to take care of her." He shot a glance at me. "Seriously, has this shit been going for the last five years?" I shrugged, letting him see how tired I was of hearing her rant.

"Why the hell would she need taking care of? No offense, boss."

"Shaundi, just let it go, okay? You've been grieving for too long and for no reason now." She really didn't need to know my business after the last five years of putting up with her selfish shit. She turned and stared at me.

"Wait, you cannot be serious." She turned back to him. "You're fucking the boss? A week before you disappear, you were fucking around with me but as soon as you find out she's off the pussy wagon, you're on her?"

"Seriously, why do people keep thinking I'm a lesbian?"

"Probably because of all the whores you hung out with, especially that French one."

"That's one topic you don't want to touch." He offered helpfully.

"I cannot believe this shit. So everything we did met nothing?"

"It was just sex; I would have thought you of all people would understand that." I felt bad as she stormed out, she looked as if she had tears in her eyes. I closed the door and walked over to him. "You pissed?"

"Nah, if I got pissed over every man she slept with, I'd never sleep." I ran my tongue over my teeth sucking on them for a moment. "When did you start sleeping with her?"

"About a month after movie night became cuddle with you in the sexiest night wear and be treated like a brother night." His tone was gruff and dared me to argue with him.

"I still blame you for not taking advantage. I never took you for the one to ignore practically sheer baby-doll lingerie." He pulled me against him and captured my lips.

"Yeah, well, next time I'll just take things at face value. There's a reason I don't spend so much time thinking." His hand trailed down my back to grip my ass. I squirmed against him, gasping at the pleasurable pain. "Now, we cool?" He asked, his lips a breath away. I couldn't help completing the kiss. Something about kissing him was intoxicating. Probably was the fact that I could actually kiss him now. I stopped him before he could press further. I walked over to the wall and lifted up an easily missed panel on the wall. The Zin had many things from our planet, among them had been a collection of magazines that covered my presidentity. When I realized that Johnny was alive the first thing I did was hide the one that talked about my dating life. With the Earth gone, I didn't want any reminders of what was gone, of what I'd never see again. I didn't want him to find out from an angry Shaundi about this. I opened it to the page that had a full page print of me and the idiot, it was a good picture really. It was in my second year in office, I was wearing my trademark purple pantsuit, the idiot was standing behind me in his official uniform, our hands linked with him staring down at me with love in his eyes. It had been a publicity ploy, people may have liked me as president but they liked the idea of me being married more. The official statement was that I wouldn't marry anyone until gay marriage had made legal everywhere in the country. We hadn't needed legal binding to prove what we were. I grimaced at the photo and handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow at me after a few minutes, I felt myself blush. "You love him?"

"Gods no." I sighed. "I was lonely; he was more than willing to indulge me. He was in love with me." You say it enough and it becomes true, right? He took a seat and patted leg. I winced as I sat down on his lap, he drew me against so that I sat comfortably against his chest, I could feel him harden against my ass. Even though I was sore, I couldn't resist rubbing against him. His hand splayed against my stomach, holding me still. He swung the chair around so that we could stare out of the windows. Our ship was currently hidden under a patrol ship, latching on it like a remora. I could see the burnt chunks of Earth flowing by. I felt my throat tighten as I stared out into space. There were no more graves to visit, nothing left to remind me off all that I had lost over the years. Everything was gone and the last of humanity was on this ship. Everything humanity had been and could have been only resided in nine people now. Johnny pressed a kiss to my neck, distracting me from my depressing thoughts. He tugged on my ear lobe with his teeth, his hand going around my neck to hold me still.

"I really hate these fucking jumpsuits." His tone had me giggling in his arms. I turned to look at him and saw his smirk. He always did have a way to rid me of my darker moods.

"Be glad you at least have your glasses. Everyone seems to have found something of theirs, while I was still too out of it to find mine."

"At least you still have your tats, I feel naked without mine. That damn goo must have dissolved them." He caressed the fleur-de-lis on my neck. It was the only tattoo I had kept touched up through the years, it was the very first one I ever got. "I remember when you got this, you barely made a sound. You've always been my tough girl." He held me tight, his head buried in the crook of my neck. "Zinyak tried using you against me in the beginning. You turning against me, you dying in a gun fight, you dying like Eesh." He pressed a kiss to my ear, his breath tickled. "Never worked though." Part of me was disappointed to find out that it didn't bother him. "You've always been able to take care of yourself, I've never had to worry about you being a victim. Zinyak couldn't understand that about you and all his sims of you came off wrong." At his urging I turned around so that I was straddling him. He pulled at my jumpsuit, practically tearing it off in his haste. After much wiggling, we managed to get naked without getting off the chair.

He threaded his hands through my hair, holding me in place as he impaled me on his cock. I rode him hard, my nails digging into his shoulders. He bit and sucked on my still tender breasts, urging me on. I slowed down, wanting to savor every second, but he spanked me in retaliation. He kept at it, making me cry out as I rode him faster and harder. I came hard biting down on his shoulder to muffle my cries. He gripped my hips, not giving me a moment to recover as he fucked me to his completion. I rested my head on his shoulder, placing light kisses on his neck. He stroked my back, his coming to rest on my ass causing me to hiss. The monitor in my field of view suddenly flashed, "You should really have a safe word." I hid my now bright red face against his neck. I really needed to speak to Kinzie about her watching habits.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything always comes back to 31.

Sleeping next to Johnny was a treat and a pain. I didn't need any blankets when sleeping with him as he gave off more heat than a fire, the problem was he cuddled in his sleep. I couldn't move more than two inches from him before he pulled me back in his arms. It was endearing at the same time it was annoying. I finally found a comfortable position half laying on him, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

_"Angelique, put your dolls down and come outside." Ma mere scolded me, taking me by the hand. I looked longingly at my dolls, I had an active story line going on and didn't want to leave them. What if they wandered off while I was gone? I still hadn't found my Janey doll that had done so. Papa, Babette and Gabriel were standing around the funny bike that all of us chipped in for. I had offered my six dollars I earned for cleaning my room. It was Gabriel's twenty-first birthday and as such, he deserved a man's gift. Babette had been jealous for weeks since her gift was only a trip. Then again, she hid my newest dolls on me for weeks._

_"Go on, take it for a spin." Papa urged him. I covered my ears when Gabriel started the bike, it was loud. I watched as he took it out of the driveway and started around the cul-de-sac. The bike wobbled at times but he stayed on it. I wondered why he didn't have training wheels like I did. Ma mere suddenly picked me up, pressing my head against her neck as there was a squeal of tires and metal screeching. I could hear her crying, Papa yelling and Babette screaming. I couldn't hear the funny bike anymore. I couldn't move my head and see what was going on. I could only see red liquid flowing down the street into the sewer grate by our house._

I jerked away, sweat beading my skin, whether it was from the heat or from the dream I wasn't sure. I looked up at Johnny's sleeping face in the dim light. Even in his sleep he had a slight cockiness to slant of his mouth. His shades were tucked away in the corner of the room where they would be safe from any nighttime activities. Few knew that they weren't just sunglasses, he was practically blind without them. It was nice to know that he had a weakness. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep without help and decided I shouldn't be the only one not to sleep.

I trailed a hand down his body, running my nails over his nipples and dipping into the creases of his abs, stopping short of his manhood. I smiled, remembering one of the first times he talked to me, he bragged about the size of it. I was so shy when I first joined, I couldn't even manage to come up with a snarky response. I rose up on my knees, pressing kisses to his neck and down his chest. I ran my tongue over this abs, tracing the definition, stopping short again. He grew to his magnificent stature, his hips shifting under me and mumbled my name but still didn't fully wake. I ran my tongue up his length, tracing over the vein underneath. I felt him awaken after the third time of swirling my tongue over him.

"Jesus Christ." He swore when I made eye contact with him while I held him in my mouth.

"Just Ang will do." I replied as I blew gently over his moistened member. He threaded his hand through my hair and tugged me up to him. Our lips met, his yielding to mine as I fought him for control. I sunk down on him, working myself down on his length, running my own hands through my hair, holding it up, better to display my body for him as I rode him. When he went to grip my hips to force me to speed up, I took his hands and pinned them in mine over his head. The change in angle hit that spot in me that felt me gasping. It was much more intimate too as it left me staring into his dark eyes. He kissed me, catching my lower lip with his teeth. I whispered his name like a prayer against his lips as I felt myself tip over the edge. He rolled me onto my back and rode me gently, which was surprising as I thought he would be as rough as usual. I came once more before he found his own release. We lay sated, still twined together as we both found sleep again.

XXX

"Nice speech, King write for you?" Johnny whispered against my ear as he put his arm around me. I elbowed him causing him to chuckle.

"I can be eloquent when needed."

"I ever tell you the way you say revenge gets me rock hard?" I leaned in to kiss him only to have a marker hit me in the head.

"Can the two of you pay attention, it's not like this is important or anything." Kinzie glared at us. I motioned for her to continue explaining the plan. It was by far the biggest thing we've ever done and the deadliest. It was a three-part plan that had too many opportunities for it to fail but it was the best plan we could come up with. We couldn't take the chance of waiting and figuring out something better as Zinyak might realize the whole simulation was now under our control. Deliver the hacking key, destroy/reset the sim and destroy Zinyak. Simple enough, right?

"Asha and Shaundi, you two will help deliver the key."

"Wait, why am I working with her?"

"You're a great driver and Asha is a good shot." The two of them nodded at each other. "Peirce and King you're going to help shut this thing down." I knew the two of them would work well together. "That leaves my two favorite guys to finish the job."

"I think I would be better use in the simulation."

"Matthew if we run into alien tech out there, there's no one else I would trust to keep us safe." My smile had the boy blushing and Johnny possessively curling his fingers around my arm. "Let's do this."

The plan went with a few problems. First Zinyak disappeared the truck carrying the key, forcing me to use the damn powers to carry it. I was lucky it didn't go flying and break, I was horrible with these powers. I concentrated on getting it there in one piece, ignoring all the Zin shooting at me. Of course there was a shield up blocking the way. I ever so slowly gently put the key down, my heart racing the whole time. Finally I could turn and kill the damn aliens. The simulation was great for carrying weapons as all I had to do was reach behind my back and viola here were my beautiful .45's. I opened fire, smiling as the explosive bullets made mush out of the Zin. It took forever and a day for CID to finish. Once inside, I had to disable more generators and kill even more Zin. Once CID placed the key I was yanked out of my current place in the simulation fast enough feel a mental whiplash. The pretty boys showed up ready for destruction. The three of us wrecked the place, opening up portals that poured out King and Pierce's personal nightmares. Then I was surprised as Paul was suddenly wrecking the place. I really needed to find out what the hell from Pierce. I panicked for a moment when I couldn't get out of the simulation right away. I had to find three doors before one let me out.

I stumbled out while Kinzie located Zinyak. Matt was there to catch me and handing me a drink. It was one of the god-awful Saints Flow. I hated this shit, how Pierce could sell it was beyond me. I chugged it, barely keeping it down but I knew it would do its job.

"Ready?"

"As ready as one can be when facing perma death."

"You've faced death before and survived, just keep remembering that."

"At your hands." I laughed and gave him a one-armed hug. I felt his nervousness. He really was more of a techie than he was a fighter. I sobered for a moment, realizing that things could go bad.

I pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear, "We'll talk about us when we get back." The look of hope on his face was breathtaking. I had to look away from him. Johnny approached with two rifles, already grinning and ready to kill. Some things never change.

"You ready?"

"Always." I took the gun and led the way. The fight into Zinyak's ship was heavy, bullets flew everywhere and the ground was getting slick with blood. We made our way to the armory only to find a locked door. "Told you." I yelled at Matt while he hacked the door. Johnny and I took point giving him time to do this job. The two of us mowed down the enemy, causing him to laugh like a mad man. Finally Matt finished hacking and we ran into the armory. "I think I just came." I whispered in reverence as I stood before power armor.

I grabbed the front of Johnny's jumpsuit and pulled him close, the kiss I gave him was fierce and pushed him back before I failed to resist the urge to molest him right there. "Get back to the ship, I'll open the rest of the way."

"Save a piece of Zinyak for me."

"No promises."

XXX

"Quite the Entrance." Zinyak sat on a throne drinking from a goblet not seeming surprised at all.

"I figured you would enjoy the dramatics."

"You know me so well."

"I'm so not going to miss these little bonding sessions when I kill you."

"Look at you, Mercutio my Tybalt."

"You do realize that Tybalt dies in the end, you did read that part right?"

"I'm surprised you knew that."

"For fuck's sake, my last name is Montague, of course I know the Bard. My father made sure of it."

"Oh yes, your father, he drank himself to death after your mother was murdered in another man's bed. That was when you changed your name from Capulet. A very nice touch, I must say." The words rolled so casually off of his lips that it took a moment to register. Not many ever knew my real last name. Troy, Kinzie and Matt probably were the only ones who had ever known. If I told anyone else, I couldn't remember. "Zinjai." A smaller Zin approached and took the goblet. "Give the order to execute contingency plan 31." The Zin bowed and scurried away. "Normally, I would simply defeat you in front of the empire, to better show how useless resisting me really is but I'm feeling magnanimous." He stood looking down at me. "I am simply going to erase Angelique Montague."

"Can we just fight already? I've been wanting to kick your ass since you've turned my life into an afterschool special about the power of friendship. Also for the fact now I'll never see season three of Sherlock." I griped. He smiled at me and I felt my body weaken suddenly. I fell to my knees, my breath ragged and my vision swimming. "What the fuck?"

"It's the little things in life that make up a person, take away one thing and you get a whole new person." Zinyak gripped me in one hand around my throat forcing me to look at him. "Time is rewriting itself now as we speak. "You as Angelique Montague will soon never have existed." He squeezed cutting off my air. "The Saints will have never survived without you being the force behind them. Your friends will have died in pointless deaths and I will have no further resistance from humans. All in all, a good day for me." He dropped me and strode back to his throne, looking ever so proud. I began to laugh and couldn't stop. "Why are you laughing?" I couldn't stop even when I felt my heart begin to stop. Only when I felt cold encroaching did I stop as I fell to the floor, my vision going black did I finally stop.

"Johnny." I whispered right before I ceased to exist.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly happened? Where did everyone go? Who lives and who died?
> 
> We are now firmly in AU territory. Thank you all for staying with me so far. There is still more to come. Enjoy.

 

Johnny Gat buried his head under his pillow as the light of the sun managed to find a spot through his curtains. He was just falling back asleep when his phone decided to ring. He reached out for his phone, dragging it under the pillow.

"This better be important." He growled.

"How much do you remember?" The voice was male and accented, it took him a moment to place the voice.

"Matt?" The name came to him slowly. Where did he know it from? A pain shot through his head soliciting a yelp from him as memories flowed through him.

"Try to relax, the pain will pass in a moment."

"What the hell just happened?" He threw his pillow across the room as he laid on his back to rub his temple.

"Think carefully, what where you doing earlier?"

"Sleeping." He snapped as he searched for his glasses. He threw back the blankets and looked around. There was his clip board full of every article that had mentioned the Saints, there were posters of Aisha and on his nightstand was a framed picture of him and her. Pain yet again shot through his head. "No, we were going after Zinyak. Shit, did we get stuck back in the sim?"

"If only, he had a time machine from what Kinzie and I have figured. I've spent the last three hours researching how much has changed, there is no records of Angelique Montague anywhere. You've been the leader of the Saints since Julius left." Johnny approached the clip board, the articles he knew had mentions of Ang now named him. He was the one on the boat now, he was the one who had been in coma for years now. He had conflicting memories, he could remember the pain and darkness when the boat exploded, waking up years later in prison and yet at the same time he remembered the pain of losing his best friend and betrayal of another who he tried to kill, landing him in jail. He rubbed at his eyes and could see for a moment the old versions overlaying the new papers before fading. "The pain you keep experiencing is your mind trying to come to grip with two alternate realities. Kinzie theorized that it would be worse for you as you've had the longest time with the boss."

"So what are you saying, that he pulled a terminator on Ang?" He walked out of his room and stopped dead at the sight in the living room. He remembered the last thing transmission from Ang was just her laughing maniacally and saying his name while Zinyak yelled. "No need to look for Zinyak." He stared at the mounted head of the alien. He had encountered the alien when the Syndicate tried to bully the Saints. They had taken him, Shaundi and Pierce aboard a plane and tried to force them to cave to their demands. Not only had they said no but he personally gutted Phillipe Loren. When the alien had shown up, Pierce had panicked and opened fire without delay. He had taken the head as proof.

"Not completely, can you open your laptop?" His laptop was where he left it the previous night. Upon opening it, he was greeted to the sight of both Miller and Kinzie. "Now, we know that Ang is alive but we can't find proof of her." Miller held up an envelope that had his name scrawl on it, the writing was large and messy as if written by a child. "This was sent to me two days after you killed Loren." He held the letter up to the camera.

**Run away. Gat will kill you. He is not a nice man like me. P.S. Nyte Blayde is a horrible show and you should feel bad Matthew.**

"Is that written in crayon?"

"Yes, normally, I would have ignored such a letter, however, this dates back twenty years ago. Then there was the fact that I witnessed you kill Loren and Zinyak from my livestream of the plane." He held up another letter written with the same hand. "Viola received this at the same time, warning her that Killbane would kill Kiki if they didn't leave. Needless to say the two of them fled."

"Without any type of support, the Saints were able to quickly take down the Syndicate, meaning that STAG was never called in, which is why you aren't president at the time." Kinzie explained as she typed away. "Without Miller, there was never any need to recruit me into the Saints, so we have never met in the new reality."

"So Ang is alive but we don't know where. How much else has been changed?" He rubbed his aching head. "If I was in coma, what happened to Eesh?"

"Stayed with you while you were out, she still died though."

"Guess it was too much to ask for." He sighed.

"Are you serious? What would you have done if your Eesh had been alive? Leave Ang where ever she is and just abandon her?" Miller's voice became shrill.

"I wouldn't abandon her. I just-" Johnny trailed off. Aisha had been everything to him, his first love and the woman he had imagined living out his life with. She was everything he wasn't, she was his opposite and they had fitted so well together. Hell, he had loved her enough that he was willing to have kids. Him as a father was a bad idea all over, but for her, he had been willing to try. He still missed her, even now. He would give anything to have her back but not to the point where he would trade one for the other.

"You just, what? Using her as a replacement for your precious Eesh? Do you even realize you called her by the wrong name when you told her you loved her?" The boy was so indignant, his face going red with his rising tone.

"Oh, I get it. You were sweet on the boss, weren't you?"

"That's beside the point." Miller huffed.

"Enough!" Kinzie yelled at the two of them. "Johnny, I need you to think of anything that would help us find Ang, did she have any family at all? There has to be something to trace her."

XXX

_Flying in a helicopter with Ang was a scary event, the thing seemed to bob and weave, always on the brink of crashing. The rescue from the hospital had gone without too many problems. He watched as she instructed a waiting saint to get rid of the helicopter as she helped him out. They rode the elevator down to the garage to find Carlos waiting with a car._

_"Where we going?"_

_"I bought a place under a different name, it should be safe. I had to call up some old contacts and they assured me the place is good. It has its own private security, unbribable from what I understand." She shot him a look. "I don't want you leaving until I'm sure you're safe, I don't need you going off half-cocked." The building turned out to be in the heart of downtown, one of the most expensive looking buildings. The security was heavy, men in suits that were obviously armed manned the lobby. Using a key, she called down the elevator and took them to the thirty-first floor._

_"Where the hell did you get the money for this?" The place was elegant, tasteful and posh, not something he ever associated with Ang._

_"Outside of the Saints Johnny, I am a very rich woman." She muttered as she when through her mail pile, throwing half of it on the table._

_"No shit? How come I've been footing the bill at Freckle Bitch's then?"_

_"It's my family's money, brings up too many memories."_

_He picked up a piece of mail she tossed away. "A. Juliette Capulet? Seriously, that's the name you came up with?"_

_"For your information, that is my birth name, fuck you very much." She snatched it out of his hand hissing at him. He walked over to the fireplace, picking up a picture of a family. A middle-aged couple with two grown kids and one little girl, the father had the same ginger hair as Ang while she had the mother's dark brown complexion. The older children were dark-haired like the mother while having the father's pale complexion._

_"Hey, isn't that the druggie who hangs around the mission?" He motioned to the older girl in the picture._

_"My sister Babette, she's all I have left now." She took the picture from him, her eyes sad. "She turned to drugs after our brother die. It's one of the reasons I hate drunk drivers. I figure it's better to keep an eye on her than let her go off on her own."_

XXX

After relaying the names to the two cyber wonders, there was nothing to do but wait. He left the two of them to it and went to shower. As he washed, his mind ran through all that he knew. There was no sign of the Zin Empire; they probably fled when they killed Zinyak. There was no way to reverse what had been done and even if there was, he doubted the cyber wonders would just let him re-kill the Earth just to get Ang back. The letter to Miller proved that she lived but in what state he would find her worried him.

Afterwards he catalogued the changes to his body, he still had his tattoos but he had more scars on his body than before including burn scars on his abdomen. He was clean shaven and dressed when his phone began to chime. He settled down in front of the laptop and opened the link he was sent.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Angelique Capulet, rather Dr. Angelique Capulet was a tenured professor at Stillwater University. While getting tenure at Stillwater was easy, one only needed to not die and teach sober, Ang was qualified to teach at a real university. Kinzie assured him this was a good sign, just being in the city meant that she had some residual memories. Without the death of her brother, her new life was sickeningly sweet; her family had money, gone to some of the best private schools and not a sign of violence. Even her look was different from he was used to. From the photo on the school's website, her ginger hair was down to her waist, her build was slighter; he guessed there was no need for muscle in her career. Apparently this year she was teaching a class on women in crime. He checked the time, she had a class scheduled today. It was time for him to go to school.

XXX

The lecture room was packed. He sat there anxiously waiting for Ang to show up, glancing at his watch every few seconds. From the gossip he overheard, in his seat by the only entrance at the back of the room, she was never late. Finally the door slammed open and in she practically ran pass him to the front and he felt his hopes soar. Ang threw her briefcase on her desk and shed her trench revealing black stilettos, a mini skirt that barely passed legal status and a black halter top.

"Now then, I have a special announcement for today's class." Her French accent was thicker than before. "I am not in a good mood today, I will not hesitate to hurt any of you, understand?" She said as she drew out a riding crop from her briefcase. She glared at the students as she taught. Her eyes focused on him several times during the next hour, each time her words would falter for a moment and she would rub her forehead. She made good on her threat as she whipped one student who had been texting and another who was whispering. She also punctuated some of her words by slamming the crop down on a desk or two. Her lecture was mainly on the faulty idea that women are not as violent as men. She used examples of Tanya and Jessica, talking of them in a way that showed him she still had her old memories. As the class packed up, she made more announcements, including a test coming up but it was the last that caught his attention. "I am very excited for next week as we will have a guest speaker. For those of you who have paid attention in my class, you know that the former Decker King employed a larger amount of women than most gangs. I've been in contact with Mr. Miller and he's as ecstatic as I am to speak to all of us."

"Yeah, I bet Doc C is excited in her pants." The student next to him muttered.

"Excuse you?"

"Doc C's got a real hard-on for Miller and that Saint dude-" The student finally looked at who was sitting next to him and fell out of his chair and ran out of the classroom. He watched her impatiently as she made her way to the exit, taking time to talk to students who had questions. Finally she turned to him, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Monsieur Gat, I appreciate you not disturbing my class."

"So you know who I am?" His eyes wandered over her, it was strange seeing her without tattoos.

"Of course I do, one doesn't live in this city without knowing who leads the Saints." Disappointment hit him as he realized she honestly didn't know him beyond that. If she really had no memory of him, she might not even have the same personality as her old self. If this was the case, she wasn't his Ang just someone who looked like her and it was a waste of time. While these thoughts ran through his head, a student came up to her, asking for help on a paper. "One moment." She turned her back on him, leaning over a desk as she talked with the student about the paper.

She leaned over far enough that he was treated to the sight of a purple thong and rope. He took in her appearance again; lengths of rope around her ass, crossing her groin and around her back. She was wearing a karada. She glanced back at him and smiled shyly. An answering smile spread across his face. Maybe she wasn't exactly his Ang, but he was sure he could have fun with this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Ang still the lovable sociopath puckish rogue we all know and feel some type of emotion for? 
> 
> I've gone back and made some slight changes to the story, mostly about Ang and Matt's relationship. Just one or two chapters left to this. Enjoy!

 

Freckle Bitch's was a staple of Stilwater and for good reason. The meat was always perfectly cooked, just shy of done, the rolls were crusty but soft and the fries were full of all that delicious grease. Johnny bit into his burger with a vengeance, savoring every sensation. It seemed like forever since he had one of these damn things, nothing tasted better at the moment. He looked at Ang sitting opposite; she seemed to be enjoying her burger just as much. So far he had established some of her old personality was still there. After finishing up with her students, she asked him to lunch, her cheeks darkening when she saw his cocky smile. Even back on the ship, he was able to make her blush with just a look, so he counted that. Then there her shitty purple hatchback, complete with dents and she still drove like a full on psychotic, fortunately the oh-god bar was reinforced. When she talked she gestured the same as she smoked her cigarillo, dropping in random French words at times. It was her way of trying to get him to learn, which he never bothered., if it was important enough she could speak English.

She was in the middle of entertaining him with tales of her more lazy students when her cell started ringing. She looked at it and sighed. "My sister Babette, excuse me for a moment." She walked away from the table, leaning against a lamppost as she spoke French. He watched her twirl her hair as she talked with a small smile on her face.

He remembered in their original time it had been Babette's death that set things in motion. The day of the bank heist, Ang found out her sister had died from a botched back alley abortion. He had wanted to postpone the heist but she insisted. She had taken the news hard, her behavior completely off. Hell, she even tried to come on to him as a way to deal. If he had known back then she wasn't gay, he would have taken her up on it. She had been reckless during the shooting, barely taking cover, using the butt of her shotgun to beat one of the guards to death at one point. Her behavior had been worrying enough that he ordered Shaundi to take her ahead. That had turned things into a clusterfuck.

"Sorry about that. My nephew had a bad dream and wanted to make sure I was okay. He's quite over protective; he claims I can rule America when he takes over the Earth." Ang laughed as she rejoined him. "His mother talks badly about this city too much, and sends that active five-year old imagination into overdrive."

"So when did you come here?"

"About ten years ago. I fell in love with the city, though I could do without that eyesore the row became." She shuddered. "Tacky and gauche if you ask me. This city makes me feel alive; it brings something new every day. Don't you agree Monsieur Gat?"

"Johnny, please." He insisted, needing to hear his name the way she always said it. It wasn't just her accent that made his name sound as if she was caressing it, he had heard her sister say his name with the same accent and it was not the same. She said his name the same way a woman jonesing for chocolate during pms would.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit old-fashioned, Monsieur Gat, my mother's fault, such a thing is terribly intimate." She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking at his expression, her eyes alight with amusement. He narrowed his eyes at her. Something was not right with this whole thing. She had to have some memories and was fucking with him. Before he could explore his theory, a loud crash interrupted his thoughts. Both of them turned to find a truck had totaled Ang's car. "No, baby, no!" She ran to the car inspecting the damage while the other driver got out still on his cell. "It's neon purple, for fuck's sake, how the hell did you manage to hit it?" She screamed, her face darkening with rage.

"Yeah, hold on. Some crazy is shrieking at me for hitting her piece of shit." Johnny stood back, waiting to see what would happen. The old Ang would have gutted him by now. She reached inside of her car and pulled out her riding crop. She then proceeded to beat the man until he was on the ground. She then pressed her stiletto on his throat.

"I could kill you, do you realize that you piece of shit?" She pressed down slightly, causing him to whimper and piss himself. "You disrespected me, my car and now my sense of smell. Give me one reason not to gut you like a worm." She growled.

"Please, oh god, please!" The man whimpered before passing out.

"Fucking pussy." She kicked him in the ribs before turning away. Johnny was right there, grabbing her from moving away as he pressed his lips to hers. Watching her work that sap over had done a number on him, the fire and rage that always turned him on was still in her. At first she didn't respond, but then she was clinging to him, hands gripping his jacket, kissing him back. She tasted of her wine cigarillo and cherry soda. He ran his hands down her back, tracing his fingers over her rope harness. Suddenly, he was pushed away and slapped for his efforts. "Jamais sans ma permission." She hissed at him. He didn't need a translation for that. She walked away from him, kicking the still down man again. She glanced over her shoulder, glaring at him but not before he saw her touch her lips. He smiled smugly, she was his. She took out her cell and dialed, keeping her back to him. "Hey Troy." He stiffened. "Some ass just totaled Baby, he's still alive. I'm not a complete psycho." She rattled off the address and hung up.

"Tell me that Troy wasn't as in Troy Bradshaw."

"You still have problems with him after all this time?" She chuckled as she faced him. "Honestly, some people just don't know how to let things go."

"I'm sure you just let things slid." The sarcasm in his voice was thick enough to cut. "You with Troy?" If he was honest with himself, that picture had bugged him, even though she said it was all fake, there had been something between them. He swore if they were together, he was going to slit Troy's throat.

"Gods no." She laughed. "He's a nice guy, helped me with my research on the city's gangs. I like him well enough, but I could never trust him. He was undercover with the Saints for three years, in that time he had to have a girl or two. He would have had to lie about everything. Any type of man who could do that isn't for me. Personally if a man did that I would make his life hell for a very long time, crushing his dreams under my heels." Her smile was the most beautiful and blood thirsty thing he had ever seen.

XXX

"Olaf and I have been using Shaundi and Pierce to test the rate of memory loss of the old time line. We've found after twelve hours it starts taking considerably more reminders after two days it becomes nearly impossible to pull up the memories without extensive prompts. Shaundi actually developed a nosebleed when she was pressed for too long." Kinzie barely looked up from her laptop as she typed away. This was apperantly a habit of hers, randomly spouting out information at him when he walked into a room. All he wanted was a damn sandwich, not another info session.

"Dumb it down Kinzie, what the fuck am I suppose to do with this information." The tech head gave a long suffering sigh.

"The odds of her having any memories is slim to none, she would have only kept the memories if she constantly reminded herself of the old past, at least until she was reintroduced to it to the missing pieces of it. Basically any similarities you are seeing between the two Angs are part of her core personality. Matt and I were worried that it was her childhood and being part of the Saints were what made her the way she was. The whole nature verse nurture thing."

"Except for the modesty shit she keeps trying to pull off, she's almost the same." It had been a little over a week since Johnny had found her, in that time, he had been dating her. It was a weird thing. Him and Eesh had dated but it had been more of a formality. They hadn't needed the show and dance most couples needed, they knew they were for each other. This shit he was doing with Ang, shit he couldn't figure it out. He kept waiting for her to jump his dick but he could see her checking herself every time she went to touch him. Of course that didn't stop her from practically flashing him with those skirts of hers. "So having her back in my life will keep the memories from fading, right?" She nodded. "Tell me why we haven't had a little gang meet up yet then?" Kinzie gave another long suffering sigh.

"Imagine a group of people you never met suddenly showed up and told you what we would have to tell Ang. How would you take it?"

"Good point. So how are you and the rest remembering then?"

"I've been watching surveillance and Matt's been blogging." She snickered. "People seem to think it's a Doctor Who fanfic with the time travel as if that's the only time travel in fiction."

"All people complain about is the paradoxes! Its infuriating." Miller bitched as he walked into the room, dropping off his collection of tea cups all with faint blue stains on the rims, stopping at a mirror to apply lipstick. "Class went smashingly by the way." He referred to the class Ang had asked him to speak at. "She asked me out to dinner." The kid looked too damn happy about it. Kid practically skipped on his out.

"What about Shaundi and Peirce?"

"Due to the topic of the class she's teaching, it's given us a handy excuse to have Peirce and others volunteer for guest lectures. We took a vote and decided Shaundi is going to forget."

"Why the fuck wasn't I given a chance to vote?"

"You didn't have to put up with her emo-bitchiness, all of us did. Ang stayed out of a relationship with Matt because Shaundi objected to it. At any rate do you really want her walking around still in love with you?"

"No not really, that shit was fucked. I never would have thought her of all people would get so damn serious over sex." He shuddered as he started making a sandwich. He was half way done before the other half of the tech head's statement got through to him. "Wait, what relationship with Matt?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. Can things work out?

"Can't you get sound on this shit?" Johnny bitched for the fourth time in ten minutes as he watched streaming footage of Ang and Miller. Kinzie sighed as she finished texting and hit a few keys on her laptop. Sound came through but nothing that was useful to the saint. It had been a well known fact that none of the Saints took any time to learn French, a fact that had annoyed the hell out of Ang. It had been one of the reasons why she had gotten along so well with the newer gang. Oleg already had an impressive grasp of languages as did Kinzie while Matt had gone out of his way to learn French. Ang had always looked extra happy when she didn't need to translate half her speech to people. As Johnny grew frustrated with the lack of understanding, Kinzie grew grateful as the conversation wasn't something he should hear. "What the hell?"

"They're speaking French."

"No shit, can you translate it?"

"It'll take some time." Kinzie pushed the laptop over to him. "I'm meeting up with Oleg, have fun watching." She didn't feel like putting up with the drama when Johnny found out what exactly they were talking about. Plus with time having been written, she wasn't going to make the mistake of not making a move on Oleg again.

Whatever the conversation was, it was not going good. Johnny watched as the two of them practically shouted each other down at points. At one point a waiter came over to request them to quite down, Ang had decked the man in response. When she sat back down she folded her arms and looked away sheepishly causing the geek to start laughing. Matt leaned over and took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her palm. She shook her head at him, smiling in return as she pulled him after her as she left the restaurant.

Without Kinzie around, Johnny had no way to further spy on the couple and was left agitated. He slammed closed the laptop and ran his hands through his hair. What the hell was he doing, spying on Ang like a fucking high schooler? This past week had been hell and he had more important things to work on, like working on the whole double memory bullshit. In his new life, he had to do a lot of calming down. Since he had been the only Saint left when he had woke up from coma, he do to learn how to deal with people better, how to lead rather than just be a soldier as he had always been. He had learned how to make deals and when to back down. That was the hardest thing to deal with for him. The fact he had a standing agreement with Troy, of all people, rubbed him the wrong way. Hell, finding out that Ang and Troy's relationship had been real and not a cover made him want to punch the cop in the face every time he looked at him.

The Saints all in all, were in good shape. They had income, they had protection and practically owned the city in all but name. He vaguely remembered bitching to Ang when they were taken by the Syndicate how the Saints sold out. He saw it from her side now; he wanted his people safe no matter how soft it seemed to others. There were no more Saints who would be victims, only victims of the Saints.

XXX

Johnny was in a business meeting when Ang called him. He left the meeting, waving on for them to continue without him. When the Syndicate fell apart, he had been the one to enlist Kiki and Viola to continue running it in exchange for a cut of the profits and living. While the two of them had been hesitant at first, they turned out to be excellent business women. Compared to Killbane, Gat was Mr. Nice Guy in their eyes. They had an understanding and frankly the Saints offered the twins a chance to be part of something instead of being treated like freaks due to their line of business.

"Ang." It had been three days since her little date with Miller. The geek had been dodging him ever since while it had been quiet on her side.

"Would you care to join me for movie night Johnny?" He closed his eyes as he remembered the last movie night they had. Her in that goddamn purple and gold lace babydoll lingerie curled up against him. He couldn't remember what the hell movie it was, some cheesy shit with Bruce Campbell, but fucking hell he could remember the feel of her against him every time she laughed. He had planned to do something about the change in movie night but then things went to hell. If Babette had waited one day more to die things would have turned out much differently.

"Depends on the movie."

"Bubba Ho-Tep. It's a great movie; Bruce Campbell plays Elvis and fights a mummy." Yeah, that was the movie.

"Sounds fun." No way in hell was movie night going the same way as before.

XXX

Johnny was convinced it had to be more than residual memories that had made Ang chose a place that overlooked the row. It had always been a joke to him how the big bad boss of the Saints was terrified of heights and was always forced to do so many things involving helicopters. There was no way she would have picked out an apartment on the 31st floor for no reason. Her place was tasteful, full of neutral colors with accents of purple and blue. He smirked when he saw the furniture was placed in such a way she would never have to get within five feet of the windows. He heard the sharp clicking of heels on hardwood floor, turning he saw Ang dressed in blue and black lingerie. He took in her appearance, he didn't need cue cards to figure this out but the fact she wore Matt's gang colors rubbed him the wrong way. He closed the gap between them, threading his fingers through her hair as he kissed her. She kissed him back as her fingers worked on the buttons on his shirt. He released her hair to let her push his shirt off.

"Bedroom." He growled against her lips.

"Why should I make it so easier for you?" She teased as she ran her nails over his chest flicking his nipples.

"Either you tell me or I'm going to fuck you right against those windows." He watched the pulse in her neck speed up as her eyes skittered between him and the windows.

"You wouldn't." Her voice wavered.

"Want to try me?"

"Third door to the left, you bastard." She let out a squeal when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her room was host only to a bed that took up most of the room and an altar that she prayed at. He tossed her on the bed and knelt between her spread legs, pinning her against the bed as he kissed her.

"I don't like you in these colors." He bitched.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" She teased him, a smile on her lips. He rose up and reached in his back pocket, pulling out his switchblade he carried with him ever since Tanya got drop on him. He pulled the top away from her skin and cut it off. "Really, Johnny? I just bought this."

"Well you should have thought of that before picking out those colors." He did the same with her panties. She tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him down to her, biting on his lips before flipping on his back. She stripped him of the rest of his clothing before kneeling down beside him. She ran her fingers over his tats before trailing her fingers over the new scars on his body, lingering on the burn scars that never quite healed.

"So many scars and yet you are still one of the most handsome men I know."

"I think you meant I am the most handsome man you know. Not one of the most."

"So modest." She bit her lip as she looked down at him, her eyes skittering away from him, suddenly appearing nervous. "Johnny, would you let me tie you down?" Her words came out in a rush, her skin darkening as she blushed. He gave her a cocky smile.

"Wouldn't you rather be the one tied?" He rose up, drawing her into his arms, trailing his hands down her back to cup her firm ass. She braced herself against his shoulders as his fingers dipped between her legs, finding her soaked. "Wouldn't you rather be at my mercy?"

"I don't believe you know the meaning of that word." She gripped his wrist trying to pull his hand away as her breathing became rapid, she always had fought getting off, always trying to keep some form of control. He resisted as he continued to plunge his fingers into her, rubbing against that spot that made her squirm in his arms.

"But isn't it fun, begging me to have mercy anyhow?" He teased her as his thumb flicked over her clit.

"Oh gods, Johnny, please." He could see her losing control, her eyes widening, she tried to hide her face against his shoulder but he wrapped his other hand around her braid pulling her head back so he could watch her. He liked watching her come, the way she threw back her head, her throat working on a silent scream while only her ragged breathing could be heard. Her nails dug into his skin as she came riding his hand. He pushed her onto the bed, entering her in one thrust, reveling her still quivering muscles. He wrapped an arm around her waist, angling her hips as he used her. Her heels dug into him as he showed no mercy, teasing her over and over again, not allowing her another release until she was whimpering and begging him. As they lay spent, he ran his hand over her unblemished flesh. He missed her tattoos, perhaps he could convince her to get one of his name. Yeah, he liked the idea of having a mark of his ownership of her. Maybe he could convince her to have it on the curve of her ass. Every time she bent over in those short skirts… He lay next to her, drawing her leg over his hip as he tucked her against him. He cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb over her swollen lips.

"You okay?" He asked out of habit, he knew he was rough and didn't want to accidently hurt her.

"Very." She muttered as she cuddled against him. "I'm just glad you didn't call me Eesh again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's how this part is going to end. There will be two other stories continuing the adventures. I'm in the process of writing both the prequel and sequel of this. The prequel will be everything up to the first chapter of Sinners Called Saints, dealing with Ang's horrible romance with Troy and others. The sequel will deal with the new timeline and how exactly Ang remembers. Also Matt. Lots of Matt.


End file.
